powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Isshuu Kasumi
is of the Gouraigers, and later the Hurricanegers. Biography Hurricaneger The naive younger brother, called the "Fanged Ninja". He originally resented Ikazuchi for staying in the shadows for 500 years, idolizing his brother and respecting most of his decisions. But Isshuu took the fact they weren't rebuilding their Ninja school personally until he found the resting place of his father's sword, Kiraimaru. Desiring to rebuild the Ikazuchi School, Isshuu used the blade with disastrous results. But after learning to use the Kiraimaru in a way where his friends wouldn't be harmed, Isshuu decided to rebuild the school after Universal Stealth Group Jakanja was defeated. He was later shown to have feelings for Nanami Nono. Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger To be added Gokaiger Legend War with the Hurricanegers and Shurikenger in the Legend War.]] Years later, Isshuu fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack Empire was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Isshuu and his teammates have their powers again. Akibaranger Isshuu and Iskkou appear in a delusion in Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2 where they, not the Hurricaneger, were the lead characters of their Sentai season. They were joined in the Gouraiger by a third, yellow member. 10 Years After '' to be added '' Ninninger vs. ToQger to be added Akibaranger Isshuu Raiger appears with Isshuu Raiger in Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger: Season Two. Due to the actions of Hadezukin, the Gouraigers were drafted into her Jakanger group. However, reminded of their days working as construction workers, the Gouraigers return to normal and entrust the Akibarangers with the Hurricangers' Inordinate power. The Gouraiger duo later appeared with the Hurricanegers and Shurikenger, as part of the six official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Isshuu Kasumi/KuwagaRaiger: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base KuwagaRaiger is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. KuwagaRaiger - Jakanger= Arsenal *Ikazuchimaru }} Ranger Key The is Isshuu Kasumi's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The KuwagaRaiger Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as KuwagaRaiger. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers while fighting Action Commander Bongan. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers with Gouraigers and Shurikenger while fighting Action Commander Senden. *When Ahim and Don became the Gouraigers while fighting Zatsurig of the Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers with Gouraigers and Shurikenger while fighting against Basco after Marvelous was incapacitated. *Alongside Gai (Shurikenger) and Don (KabutoRaiger) to take down an Avatar replica of Damaras. The Gouraiger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet KuwagaRaiger was defeated as part of a group of surviving Green and Black warrior keys by Gokai Green and Super Gosei Black. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Isshuu received his key and became KuwagaRaiger once more. Gallery Prns-navyf.png|A female version of the KuwagaRaiger suit as seen in Gokaiger. Imitations A copy of KuwagaRaiger was created by Madogi as part of the Fake Rangers. Madogi of the Phantom Beast Corps created evil duplicates of the Earth Ninja to draw out the real ones as part of Sandaaru's plan to trap them to lure out Gozen to destroy the barrier he made with the Raging Arrow medal. Though the the fakes were destroyed after this, this was part of Sandaaru's plan to take control of the Hurricanger, Gouraiger, as well as Shurikenger with special collars to force Gozen to feel sadness so he could remove the Grieving Bow medal she possessed from within her body. Portrayal Isshuu Kasumi is portrayed by . As KuwagaRaiger, his suit actor was . Notes *Isshuu and his brother Ikkou Kasumi are the first Sentai heroes to have an insect theme; comparatively Kamen Rider, Toei's other major Tokusatsu franchise based on the works of Shotaro Ishinomori, were insect-related from the beginning. *Isshuu is the first Sentai hero associated with the deep-blue color of Navy. This is to differentiate him from the main Blue of Hurricaneger. *In the movie Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, Isshu's Ranger Key Clone was among the Black and Green Rangers Agri and Don Dogoier were fighting when the Goseigers/Gokaigers were battling clones of the same color/rank, rather than being among the Blue Ranger Key Clones Joe was fighting. Oddly, Ikkou's Key Clone was still among the Red Rangers. If the Key Clones were to fight the Gokaiger that primarily used them, the KabutoRaiger Clone would fight Don, while the KuwagaRaiger Clone would have fought Ahim. See also External links *KuwagaRaiger at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *KuwagaRaiger at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Evil Sentai Rangers turn Good Category:Hurricanegers Category:Gouraigers Category:Sentai Additional Rangers Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Lightning-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Ninja-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Insect-themed Rangers